


A Bit of Magic

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic, Mates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: “An emissary?” she says.He pulls his sleeve up further and she lets out a little gasp.





	A Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/gifts).



> Since you didn't get to join properly, I hope you like what I've thrown together for you! ♥

Stiles shows his mother as soon as the marks appear. The glowing swirls on his wrist itch.

“An emissary?” she says.

He pulls his sleeve up further and she lets out a little gasp.

“What is it?” he asks. His mom has always known magic, has always known that _he’s_ magic, even if hers left her.

Claudia traces the black outline of a wolf’s head with gentle fingertips and, for just a second, its eyes glow red. “You are destined to run with wolves, Mischief. With one wolf in particular.”

Stiles goggles at her. “My soulmate?”

She smiles. “Your alpha.”


End file.
